


Very Short TARDIS Tales

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [83]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW Inbox Buddies, F/M, Fluffy love sweetness, Love, Romance, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Very short stories written for Badwolfgeek, my DW Inbox Buddies recipient.





	1. Chapter One (Ten x Rose)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolfGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfGeek/gifts).



> These are my short stories written for Badwolfgeek’s inbox. Some of them are really short, some are a bit longer due to the fact that I misunderstood the character limit! I intend to include a few I didn’t send, because I decided to focus more on Nine and Rose once I found out who my recipient was!

“I saved you a seat,” the Doctor announced, smiling hopefully. He patted the spot next to him on the big overstuffed sofa.

Rose's breath caught as she saw what he was holding- _Harry Potter and the_ _Prisoner of Azkaban._ He'd been reading it out loud to her as they snuggled on the sofa, before Christmas. Before regeneration. She thought of how different it would feel to snuggle up to the pinstripes instead of the leather. How would it sound, coming from his lips?

“Where were we? The Whomping Willow, right?”

Rose nodded and sat down beside him. He extended his hand to her. Their fingers entwined. “I think I still love to read aloud to you. And….”

“Snuggle?” That had been the big attraction for her, when her blue eyed Doctor read to her.

He grinned from ear to ear. “Always!” She scooted over closer to him and discovered that her cheek felt just as at home on a pinstriped shoulder as a leather-clad one.

He had a beautiful reading voice. She found herself getting relaxed, listening to him. He stopped just short of the Shrieking Shack scene to chuckle, “Sleepy time for the human?”

Rose shook her head. “Nope,” she popped the “p” as he liked to do now. “Keep reading. And one more chapter after that, please.”

To her pleasure, he did as she wished.


	2. Chapter Two (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He might call humans stupid apes, but who’s the one with the banana obsession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of goofy fluff featuring Nine and bananas.

“Don't get why you call us all stupid apes all the time,” Rose said one day, after a particularly tough adventure. She relaxed on the jump seat as the Doctor put the TARDIS through the dematerialzation sequence, rather grouchily in her opinion.

The Doctor, who had about enough of humanity at that moment, (and that included Rose and Jack), grumbled, “If the description fits…..”

“Just wanted to point out that you're the one with the banana habit,” Rose pointed out with a smirk.

Under the console, Jack’s giggle could be heard clearly


	3. Chapter Three (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose’s relationship from Jack’s point of view.

Jack decided that getting arrested was well worth it this time. It didn't t matter that he was left on his own to deal with whatever it was he’d done this time. It didn't matter that he had to talk himself into being let free, because he'd made a new friend in the guard. And the guard had introduced him to another guard and so on and so forth. No, it didn't matter that the Doctor and Rose were too busy to help. Because they were finally busy doing what that should have been doing all along, and the tension in the TARDIS would finally be broken. And, thought Jack, maybe they'd invite him in sometime.


	4. Chapter Four (Doctor and Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would there ever be a better time to propose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have a specific Doctor in mind as I wrote this. You choose!

“I know that my timing is horrible. But would you marry me?”

  
It was, indeed horrible timing. They were being chased by a platoon of angry Sontarans. In front, their only escape route: a 180 foot waterfall.

  
Rose clasped the Doctor's hand, and just before they reached the edge, she declared, “Yes, of course!” They were smiling as they leapt together. Months later, they took a plunge of a different sort.


	5. Chapter Five (Nine and Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is happy right where he is.

The Doctor doesn't waste time on sleep, so it surprises him to awaken in a darkened room, on a comfortable bed. He shifts a bit, and detects the warmth of someone sleeping soundly next to him. He smiles, his sleep addled Time Lord brain recalling the why and how of his current situation. He turns toward a sleeping Rose and catches sight of her hoodie in a pile on the floor along by with his jumper and jacket, and he smiles even wider. He impulsively kisses her shoulder, gently, then he turns away, trying not to wake her. He feels her shift anyway, and soon a warm hand is resting on his chest, in between his hearts. He closes his eyes, content, basking in the warmth of her presence.


	6. Chapter Six (Nine x Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor loves to see the wonders of the universe through Rose’s eyes.

“Blimey, Doctor!” Rose spun slowly around, amazed. “The walls are glowin’!”

“Pure Lumi crystal. The whole cave is made of it.” He gestured around the chamber at the iridescent crystals. “It’s bioluminescent. Living crystal.”

Rose laughed joyfully. She impulsively hugged the Doctor. “I love this! It’s amazin’!”

Despite the beauty surrounding them, he only had eyes for Rose. Her joy was a balm for his soul. He wished that he could always see the universe through his precious girl’s eyes.


	7. Chapter Seven. (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor might have made a bit of a mistake....

  
Rose's hair and clothes were covered in the sour, sticky purple goo. The outfit was likely ruined. Of course, the Doctor’s jumper and jacket were perfectly clean. “Hold that button,” she grumbled, recalling his instructions. “Nothin’ll happen,you said. Quit your laughin’.”

The Doctor tried to suppress a grin. He couldn't. Rose scooped a glob off of her shirt and advanced on him menacingly. “Okay, okay, you..stop right there, now. I'll admit it. For once, I was wrong.”

His declaration really didn't seem to help the situation, as he found himself pelted with wads of Rose’s newfound weapon.


	8. Chapter Eight (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose notices some difference between her first Doctor and her new Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t post this one as an Inbox Buddy drabble because I decided to focus more on Nine and Rose. I liked this one and decided to go ahead and post it here.

Rose and the Doctor walked hand in hand to her Mum’s flat. She'd gotten over the “creepiness” of his regenerated hand, finding it a perfect fit for hers. She missed her Doctor in leather but she could accept that this was the same man.

There were differences, however. It was a rare occasion when her first Doctor guffawed. He was more likely to give her a radiant grin, or a chuckle when he was amused. This new Doctor laughed often. His whole body got involved. And he was loud. Rose was startled by his laughter as she told him a story of her mum and Mickey in a kitchen disaster in their flat. “Oh, sorry. I've got a gob this go ‘round. And the volume to go with it, I suppose.”

“I love your laugh,” Rose blurted. She hadn't meant to confess that because one confession could lead to more words she wasn't ready to say yet.

“Do you now?” He seemed pleased to hear this.

“I do.”

“Brilliant! You….have a lovely laugh, too. Always thought so,” He looked away, also fearing that he'd said more than he wanted. “Anyway….any ideas for our first trip?”

Mildly disappointed that the subject had changed, she shrugged.

“Well, lucky for you I have plenty of ideas! And then, he went about proving just what a gob he had.


	9. Chapter Nine (Nine and Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose enjoying themselves by a bonfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final story I sent Badwolfgeek. It could go along with “Night By the Bonfire” in my story “Fun Sized.” This is also the reason I rated the story mature.

  
He remembers the words he spoke to her, holding her hand, wanting her to forget him (but yet not really wanting, because he'd never forget her). He had told her about feeling the turn of the earth, clinging to the skin of this little world. He didn't tell her that it was a feeling like no other, and that he had wished in that moment she could feel it too, so that she could get an idea of what it felt like to be him. It was so important to him, even then, that she understood.

But in this moment, as the bonfire crackles in the dark, he clings to her skin, moving within her. They both let go together. It feels as though the world stops turning and the universe pauses. He murmurs in Gallifreyan. Her eyes sparkle with light of the flames, and he thinks that despite the foreign language, she knows what he is trying to say.

In the quiet cool dark of night by a fire on an autumnal planet, the Doctor and Rose cherish this time spent loving each other.


End file.
